Heart In Chains
by lift-me-up
Summary: Working with ex is never easy , especially when your trying to win 3 grand , Most importantly especially if your Diem and C.T , can these to survive without wanting to kill each other? , and will old feelings return , Battle of the Exes , MTV Story.
1. Your attention is my addiction

**A/N-Hey guys this is my first story that isn't oth, now I know Battle of the exes is over but so what.  
I still wanna write this about my favorite couple on there Diem and C.T , with minor couples of Camilla and Johnny , and Cara-Maria and Abram , with Robin,Wes and some others from the show...**

**But mostly Diem and C.T.**

**Each chapter will be named after a song title , just like the name of this story is named after my favorite Kate Voegele Song 'Heart In Chains' also go look on my profile I made a little banner for this story**..

It had been a little less then a week since battle of the exes started , Diem was really struggling it seemed like everyone was on good terms with their ex, with the exception of her and C.T.

Then again if you thought about it her and C.T have the biggest history and the most problems with each other..

He didn't want to talk to her unless it was about the game , in the end it was gonna hurt their game if they didn't talk and get everything out in the open about their past , she was the type of person that needed to talk about things, if she didn't it was just gonna eat at her until she would explode and say things she didn't mean.

So she mostly stays close to Cara-Maria, Camilla, and Robin , sometimes Wes who was like her big brother...

Most of these people here were just flings or hook ups, her and C.T dated for a over a year and a half before she broke up with him , at the time she broke up with him , with her head not her heart..  
But then he hooked up with that girl on the duel 2 , and it ruined whatever hopes she had for the future for them.

Because when she broke up with him it wasn't suppose to be a forever thing , she did want to get back together with him at some point , but she wanted to start her charity and she didn't think she could do it while dating someone.

Then the duel 2 happened and ruined it , it wouldn't have hurt so bad , had she hadn't been in the same house , hadn't had been the duel 2 , she and him met and fell in love in the first duel , so it had a special meaning to her, and the thing of it was even though she wouldn't admit this out loud to anybody but she still loved him.

"Diem? D? Earth to Diem!" Robin said waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh? , what?" Diem Snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes , Whats going on with you today?" Robin asked in concerned tone, she knew this challenge wasn't easy on her.

"Nothing I'm fine , Whats up ? What did you need?" She asked quickly changing the subject so Robin wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"I was just seeing if you were ready to go to the club... I'm guessing so from how hott you look "Robin laughed commenting on Diem's outfit she was wearing a short black halter dress, with 7 inch black stilettos , with one of her hair scrunchies on her wrist.

"Thanks...So is everyone else ready?" Diem asked linking her arm with Robin's

"Yup with the exception of Camilla but you know how she is, she's gotta look perfect so Johnny can't keep her eyes off her and with the way you look tonight C.T won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Robin said as the two girls made their way out of the room they shared with a few others with arms still attached.

"Damn D , your looking pretty good tonight" Wes said , making Diem make a face , Wes was like her big brother, so to her it felt weird for him to say that..

"Eyes off boys , She's my date , because she looks way to hott to even be seen with you guys" Robin joked, but knew if Diem stayed by her side and danced with her ,C.T would be staring at her all night , especially with they way Diem dances.

"Oh I agree , Damn D, your not suppose to look hotter then me , it's not fair" Camilla said walking into the room.

"Alright now that you girls are finally ready , can we go?" C.T asked trying to make it sound like he didn't care about how Diem looked and that he just wanted to go.

She just rolled her eyes in a response , walking out and on to the bus with her friends at her side..

She wasn't gonna let him ruin her fun , or let him think she was all dressed up for him , because she wasn't... okay maybe a little, but she was not gonna let him know that...

It took about twenty minutes to get to the club , which each bus ride was pretty boring it was usually the bus back was kinda entertaining , but the ride there most people stuck by their friends and small talked.

Diem sat in the back next to Robin and Cara-Maria , so they were the last ones out of the bus..  
As soon as they got inside Diem was the first one on the dance floor with Robin not to far behind her.  
As the two girls dance , three pairs of eyes where on them.

"Diem looks pretty good tonight , huh? " Camilla asked C.T who was sitting at the bar with her and Johnny, He just shrugged not giving her an answer.

"Dude come on , you have yet to really talked the girl , You guys really need to talk in order to do well in this game" Johnny said , Like Wes , Diem was like a little sister to him and C.T was a pretty good friend of his , C.T may be an ass sometimes but he didn't want to see either one hurt any longer..

"The only time I need to talk to her is when it comes to the game" C.T replied turning away from the dance floor where Diem,Robin and Cara-Maria where still dancing and laughing..

"Yeah that will work for a few more days, if that and then Diem will explode and then things will just get worse with you two" Johnny said shaking his head at his friend, deciding that talking to his friend was useless him and Camilla got up from the bar went to the dance floor..

C.T just ignored Johnny and watched his ex girlfriend and Robin goof off on the dance floor for a while longer, but he knew Johnny was right , if he didn't talk to Diem soon she was gonna explode , he knew she hated to bottle everything up.

And if he didn't talk to her soon she was gonna explode ,he made mental note to talk to her tomorrow.

Because he wanted to win and most of all he wanted to be on some what of good terms with the girl he knew he'd always love.

**A/N-I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter , I've been working on it for a while , I would have gotten it down a lot faster if I didn't mess up my wrist plus I have learning disabilities, so sorry for any mistakes , I didn't have time to proof read.**

**Please Review they make me feel like I'm doing a good job, sorry If this is a little short I normally write five pages and this is like four...**  
**If theres anything you want to see tell me in a review or PM.**  
**Thanks guys.**


	2. Can't let it bring us down

**A/N-Just wanna thank everyone for the reviews , they made me smile , So glad there's some big C.T and Diem fans like me...**

**So again each chapter name is a song title or a lyric from a song, last chapters was a lyric from the song"heart in chains" aka the name of this story...**

**Also I won't always go by the show as far as challenges go and how well they did, and other stuff since it is a fanfic I'm making it my way.**

**Since last chapter had a lot of Diem's perspective , this ones gonna have more of C.T's instead of hers , it will kinda switch out threw chapters … I might even do my own little confessions of them.**

It was the next morning, after talking to Johnny and Camilla last night C.T realized he had to talk to Diem, not just because it would help their game if they did talk but it might put them on good terms and he wanted to be on good terms with her despite everything that's happened between them..

He was just trying to figure out how to start a conversation with her , she had already tried a several times to talk to him and he kinda shut her down, So he knew he had to start this one.

It wasn't exactly easy though, she had hurt him a lot , he understood when she wanted to break up , sure it hurt like hell , but Diem wanted to start her own charity and she didn't she could do it while dating someone , as much as he didn't want to admit it , he understood her though he would have helped her with it but Diem was independent and stubborn as hell , so she had to do it on her own, again he understood that.  
That wasn't the reason why he was so hurt by her , he was hurt because the one time he needed her , she wasn't there , and even though it had been a long time , it still hurt him that she wasn't there for him..

But he still did love her , he knew he always would but it was hard , things would probably never be the same between them..

He stood in front of the shelves full of pictures , looking at the ones of him and Diem, they were all from the duel, it brought back a lot of memories..  
They were hard to look at but hard to look away at the same time it was hard to look away...

"Dude have you talked to her yet?" C.T heard a voice from behind him , he knew it was Johnny though.

"No , she's still out on her morning run or whatever" C.T replied turning away from the pictures and facing johnny now..

"Well are you going too?... Like today before the challenge?" Johnny asked he honestly didn't care about how well C.T and Diem did in the challenge , expect for her wanted all the people he didn't like to go first , and he did like C.T and Diem , so he wanted them around for awhile at least, and if they were gonna be around for a while ,they were gonna have to do well in challenges if they were gonna do well in challenges , they'd HAVE to talk..

"Yes , I'm gonna talk to her when she gets back " C.T said in annoyance , Johnny had been bugging him about this since the day they got here , if he had talked to Diem... He didn't see why Johnny cared so much other than that Diem was like a little sister to both Johnny and Wes... But Johnny and everyone else in this house seemed set on hooking him and Diem back together , he was pretty sure everyone had even made bets on when it would happen.

Of course he loved her , he always would but things were never gonna be the same for them..

"Well look who just walked in" Johnny said with a slight smirk , as Diem walked in , taking off the knee brace she wore when she did anything active, and heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water..

"Then go away so I can talk to her then!" He defend he was really getting tired of Johnny , he knew Johnny was only trying to help but it wasn't making it any easier..

Once Johnny walked away C.T walked over to where Diem was standing talking to Camilla  
Who was probably telling Diem the same thing Johnny was bugging him about C.T thought.

"Hey D, can we talk ?" He asked , hoping using her nickname everyone used for her would help out with the conversation or at least lighten it a little..

He didn't think he was ready to talk to her about everything , he also didn't think talking about everything all at once would be good either..

"Sure" Diem said giving a small smile and Camilla lightly patted her back as if it where some way of saying good luck..

Two walked out to the balcony where they could some privacy , knowing Johnny , Camilla and Cara-Maria and probably the rest of the house would all want to hear what they were talking about..

"So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked sitting down at the table that was set up at the balcony.

"Us , the game...how we communicate" He replied sitting down across from her.

"We don't communicate" Diem simply stated..

"Exactly we need to be able to for us to win" C.T said looking at her.

"At first I didn't know , if I should tell you everything I was thinking , because I don't know where your head is when it comes to the game" She said , playing with the plastic cup in front of her.

"I can't win without you" He gave her a small smile..

" It's obvious that your this great competitor - " Diem started to say.

"Whoa Whoa back it up did you just say something nice? That sounded like something nice" C.T said making her laugh.

"I want us to win and we need to be okay with each other in order to do that , we can't not talk to each other like we've been doing" She said softly , she didn't want this for them the way they've been acting since they got here ,she wasn't really having a good time because they weren't on good terms with each other..

"That's what I want too" He said taking her by surprise, seeing as every time she tried to talk to him he shut her down.

"Really?" Diem asked and he nodded in response , she was still surprised but it felt great that maybe now they were actually on the same page and some what on good terms.

"Hey guys , I hate to interrupt but the van's here , We gotta go" Johnny said before walking back inside.

"You ready to kick some ass today , and show everyone they better start fearing us?" C.T asked as they both got up from the table and headed to the van where everyone else was ,they were already wearing their team colors.

She just laughed and nodded in response as they both got on the bus and sat together, it took up to forty five minutes to get there..  
Diem and C.T didn't know how today's was gonna go but they felt like going to this one they had a little more confidence then they had in the first few challenges they've done so far...

Once everyone got off the bus , T.J was already waiting for everyone , they were back at the blue lagoon , from the last challenge .

"Welcome back to the blue lagoon , today's challenge is called Rolling in the deep" T.J said and started explaining the rules of the game...

After most of the other teams have went and did pretty well now it was C.T and Diem's turn , they both held on to the log above the water as long as they could before dropping into the water and swimming to the bell as fast as they would , C.T got there before she did , it only took her a few more seconds and they ran the bell..

After everyone finished Diem and C.T both felt good about how well they did , but there were other teams that did a pretty fast job

"There were three teams who killed it today... and those teams were Johnny and Camilla , Emily and Ty , and C.T and Diem ... but before we get to that , the teams that did the worst were Mark and Robin and Jasmine and Tyrie But one team did the worst by one second and heading straight to the dome is Jasmine and Tyrie... Now While three teams killed it there can only be one power couple and today that couple is Johnny and Camilla , you guys are today's power couple, you now have to chose whose going to join Jasmine and Tyrie in the dome , I'll see you guys later to find out what your decision is" T.J said before walking away , and everyone started to get back on the van..

"It's okay that we didn't win today , we're improving and that's a big step for us" C.T said as him and Diem sat down next to each other in the van..

"And that we're just gonna keep improving and keep kicking some major ass" Diem said smiling , she really believed that too , but they still had a lot to talk about in order for her to fully feel better.

**A/N-Theres chapter two , I'm not sure how well I liked the ending , again I'll probably make some stuff up as I go along as far as challenges go..  
Also promise things are gonna get more interesting by next chapter ..  
Please review each and every review always makes me smile.**


End file.
